RV Trip
by PurpleHaze7
Summary: The Titans are pressured into going on an RV trip. R&R please. I really want to see what people say about the story.
1. Intro

Starfire complained, "Boyfriend Robin, do we absolutely have to go?" "Look, when I went with my old crew, it made us stronger and it was a lot of fun." Raven said, "Let's just go." Beast Boy said, "Wait, I think we should change into more outdoorsy clothes. I mean, us in our current stuff makes us stand out." They all agreed. Cy just donned a green trench coat to cover his cybernetics. Robin wore a field jacket, jeans, and boots. Star grabbed a sweater, skinny jeans, and leather boots. Raven decided that a trench coat (indigo, natch.) would work as opposed to her cloak. Beast Boy figured that an army jacket and cargo pants would allow him to blend in more so than his usual outfit. They crammed all their crap in the RV and Cy drove.


	2. Breakdown

They were finally on the road when Beast Boy said, "Hey Robin, I gotta pee." Cy shouted, "You serious, man?!" Robin tried to calm them down, saying "Let's not freak out. Bathroom in the back." Raven muttered, "He's got the bladder of a gerbil." "He's a good friend though." Raven shrugged. Cy said, "Got some Marshall Mathers LP 2 in here." So lemme get you up to speed. Beast Boy was on the toilet, Raven was reading and listening to the radio, Cy was driving, and Robin and Starfire were hanging out whilst listening to Eminem's Rap God.

1 hour later...

Robin woke up with Star asleep on his lap. He smiled and tried to doze off again.

20 seconds later...

Cy said, "You gotta be shitting me. Outta gas and water." Raven muttered, "Hey, Star, Beast, and I can fly to the station, chill." Raven got up near the bathroom and said "BB?" Beast Boy let out a strange "Urrgh?" sound. Raven hesitantly said, "Turn to a bird or something. We need to get fuel and water for the radiator." After about an awkward 30 seconds of silence, she saw a note slip under the door. She picked it up and it read, "Rae, I been puking for the past 15 minutes. Damn you leftover meatloaf. So hungry/thirsty, can't keep anything in. Please leave me alone." Raven, for the first time in a long time, felt sympathy for the emerald changeling. She wrote back, "Poor baby. There's some medicinal weed in my bag. Take two joints, eat something, and call me in the morning." She slid the note under, grabbed Star, two water containers, and a gas can. Cy and Robin started talking about multiple topics, until the conversation came onto Robin and Starfire's relationship, Cy said, "So man, you and Star going well? I saw her sleeping on your lap." "Yeah. What about you? You got someone?" "Man, you talking to Cyborg, I ain't going in no steady relationship." Robin smiled and said, "So man, you smoke?" "Yeah. I smoke fools like you on the game system!" They burst out laughing and Robin added, "The times with Warzone 4 don't count, the "fire" button on my controller sticks, either I use up all my ammo immediately or I can't fire. " "Man, I told you not to buy it used! But, anyways, I sat next to a Mexican guy the other day at the garage waiting to see if the T-Car passes emission test. He said, "Hey Vato", so we started talking about cars and then he said, "Man, my girl, she's barely pregnant." " Robin asked, "How in the hell can a girl be barely pregnant? Either she's pregnant or she's not. She can't be barely pregnant!" "That's what I was thinking. But, I think that courtesy of you, Star's barely pregnant." Robin gave Cy the finger and said, "Screw you too, man. You know, I oughta b… You smell that, man?" After a brief few seconds, Cy said, "That's weed." They turned and noticed smoke coming out of the bathroom. Robin got up and asked, "Beast?" The door opened and Beast Boy stepped out, as did a massive cloud of marijuana smog. Cy said, "What the hell?" Beast Boy handed him the note and Beast Boy walked to the fridge and started eating a random food product. About then, Raven and Starfire got back and Cy made the repairs. When he got back, he asked Starfire, "Hey Star, you barely pregnant?" Robin said, "Go to hell!" Starfire asked Robin, "Why is Cyborg asking if I am barely with a child?"


	3. Stoned in the RV

The Titans were back on the road. Beast Boy took a stoned nap on the couch, while Raven was smoking two joints of her "medicinal" weed.

Robin was talking to Starfire, finishing up trying to explain what Cyborg meant earlier, "and that's what Cy meant."

Star asked, "How can a female be barely pregnant?"

Robin said, "That's what I asked."

Raven said out of the blue, "Star, I see stars... on you! Stars on Star!"

Raven then broke out giggling.

Robin turned and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"What talking about are you, I'm rain as right!" Raven responded in a butchered sentence.

Starfire grabbed a jar full of green and purple plants near Raven's bag.

Robin took one whiff and asked, "Marijuana?"

Raven said, "Sorry officer, I has medical card."

Within 30 minutes, the Titans rolled up to the grocery store. Starfire and Robin were in the bedroom of the T-RV. Robin pulled out a bottle of pills.

Star, while trying to knock the bottle out of his hand, said, "No, Robin! I do not like the fact that Raven uses mar-i-ju-ana, but I will not let you use drugs."

Robin quickly replied, "They aren't for fun! I take one a day, every day."

Star asked, "So they're medicine?"

Robin responded, "Yep."

Cyborg whispered, "We're gonna go shopping for groceries. Rae and BB are asleep on the couch."

They slowly creeped out to see that on the couch, Beast Boy had his sleeping arms around the sleeping Raven, cradling her like a teddy bear. Raven didn't move and both were peacefully asleep.

15 minutes later…

Beast Boy woke up to find Raven making herself a cup of cannabis tea.

Raven asked the changeling, "You enjoy your ganja experience?"

Beast Boy said, "Got rid of the puking, plus it was fun."

Raven said, "Yeah, plus you totally cuddled with me. We both took a stoned nap on the couch."

Beast Boy looked confused and asked, "What?"

Raven said, "Yeah, and you unconsciously put your hands on my tits!"

Beast Boy looked down, blushed, and said, "It was an accident."

Raven walked over and lifted up his head. She asked with a lusty tone, "You got any confessions, BB?"

Beast Boy thought for a few brief seconds and said, "I'll be honest. That was my first time."

Raven asked, "With medicinal?"

Beast Boy responded, "No. With marijuana, cuddling, and with breasts."

Raven asked in disbelief, "You serious? Already this trip is memorable for ya!"

Beast Boy nodded.

Raven continued, "You ever bang up a chick?"

Beast Boy started to say something, but Raven cut him off, "And you didn't need your right hand and a magazine."

Beast Boy said nothing after.

Raven picked up Beast Boy's head. She noticed slight bloodshot still in his green eyes. She leaned in and kissed him for 5 seconds.

Beast Boy asked, "You sure there isn't any Mary Jane left in you? You're never like this."

Raven smiled and said, "Well, I did just down two cups of cannabis tea. Besides, you want me to go back to the dark, scary girl you knew me as before?"

Beast Boy said, "No. You got anything other than Mary Jane?"

Raven nodded and asked, "Why? You need anything?"

Beast Boy said, "Out of curiosity."

Raven said, "I got the Mary Jane, the purple haze, 2 grams of Peruvian Torch mescaline, some LSD, and a fridge full of booze. Plus, I hold onto most of Robin's ecstasy. Lastly, I have some salvia. Not that generic shit either, the salvia I got is premium and organic."

Beast Boy went on a speech about how drugs will land you jail time, and Raven planted a firm kiss on Beast Boy.

After 12 seconds, Raven said, "You talk too much. I'm gonna go watch a movie." She walked back to the bedroom.

Beast Boy smiled and walked back to the room.

Meanwhile...

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin walked through the aisles of the Wal-Mart shopping for objects for the trip, seeing as how Beast Boy and Raven had eaten half the food from the tower and the other half was covered in fuzzy blue slime similar to the kind Starfire shot all over the Titans months ago. Cyborg was pushing the cart and talking to Star and Robin.

Cyborg asked, "How do you think our stoner buddies are doing?"

Starfire asked, "Stoner buddies?"

Robin answered Star, "Beast Boy and Raven."

Robin turned to Cyborg and answered, "Knowing Raven, she probably screwed Beast Boy."

Starfire said, "Change the subject, friends, please."

Cyborg said, "OK… Err.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the "barely pregnant" remark. Whatever goes on with you and Robin is your business, I don't want to know."

Starfire said, "That's very noble of you, friend.

Robin looked at the cart and then the list. He said, "That's everything. I'll pay."

They paid for the stuff and on the way to the T-RV, Robin told Cyborg, "Actually, knowing Rae, she's already pregnant."


	4. Parking Lot

Raven was drinking her cannabis tea while sitting on the steps of the RV, Beast Boy was kicked back near the RV, Cyborg was loading groceries and debating with Robin on which road to take, and Starfire was trying to defuse the argument.

No matter how hard she tried, Star couldn't defuse the argument, so she asked Beast Boy, "Help me out, please?"

Starfire noticed Beast Boy reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out 16 red tubes with gray paper binding them together and a metallic device with a light black wheel around it.

He coughed and suddenly a green rope on the bundle started smoking.

He threw the bundle at Robin and Cyborg's feet and motioned to Star to cover her ears.

The bundle exploded and got the argument to end.

Raven said to Beast Boy, "Asshole! Can you at least warn me next time?"

Beast Boy said, "OK, but those two were talking so loud, I felt I needed something louder to overpower the noise."

Beast Boy turned to Robin and Cyborg and said, "If you're trying to get to Ponderosa, take the I-43 until you hit Fort Arnold."

Cyborg used his wrist computer and told the Titans, "OK, y'all, listen up. My route would take 2 hours and 12 minutes from here. Robin's would take 2 hours and 1 minute, but Beast Boy's would take 1 hour and 39 minutes. So what do y'all wanna do?"

Raven said, "Definitely not Robin's route, that's a cop hot spot."

Star said, "I do not care as long as you do not argue again, my friends."

Raven said out of the blue, "Star, have I ever told you that you sound like the Dos Equis guy?"

The Titans (minus Star) laughed.

Star asked, "What is the Dos Equis guy, and why do I sound like him?"

Cyborg used his wrist computer to go to Youtube and look up "dos equis guy" and showed her the video.

Starfire giggled and said, "I guess I do sound like him, my friends."

Robin said, "Seriously, Cy. I think your way is the way to go."

Beast Boy asked, "Why? My way's faster."

Robin said, "Dude, there's more stuff to see along the way and your way is a cop heaven, and apparently Raven's stash would be frowned upon."

Raven looked up and said, "Hmm? What stash?"

Robin pulled out a paper and said, "Your Mary Jane, purple haze, Peruvian Torch mescaline, 2 grams of that, a smidge of LSD, and a fridge full of booze, plus your premium, organic salvia. Did I miss anything?"

Raven looked upset and said, "Your ecstasy."

Cyborg said, "Woah. What?"

Robin tried to say, "Nothing, it's noth…"

But he was cut off by Raven, who said, "Yep. Our leader uses ecstasy, he's got easily 40 pills."

Starfire said, "Wait, what's ecstasy?"

Cyborg googled "ecstasy" and told Starfire, "MDMA is an empathogenic drug of the phenethylamine and amphetamine classes of drugs, commonly referred to as ecstasy, E, X, or molly. MDMA can induce euphoria, a sense of intimacy with others, diminished anxiety, and mild psychedelia."

Starfire said, "OK… So what does this mean?"

Beast Boy, "Your boyfriend uses a narcotic."

Starfire told Robin with a betrayed look, "You lied to me!" Star ran into the RV.

Raven commented, "There she goes."

Robin smacked her on the shoulder and ran after her.

Beast Boy glared at Raven and said, "You could have laid it on Star a bit more gently."

Raven looked ashamed and said, "I know, but he was obviously in my bag to know all that."

Beast Boy shrugged and walked into the RV.

Cyborg told Raven, "You should go apologize."

Raven said, "I will."

Cyborg said, "Besides, we gotta go. I think someone might have heard the firecrackers and the talk about weed, mesc, 'cid, X, and salv."

Raven nodded and walked into the RV.


	5. Back on the Road

Robin walked into the bedroom to find Starfire crying.

Robin sat down next to Star and said, "Babe, I just…"

Starfire pushed him away and said between teary breaths, "You agreed not to lie to me! You lied to me!"

Robin said, "OK, don't believe what I said, believe what my doctor said."

He threw a folded piece of paper near her and walked out of the room.

Raven grabbed Robin and sat him on the couch next to her.

Robin asked in a tone of repressed anger, "What?"

Raven said, "Before you kick my ass, I want to say that what I said at the parking lot was uncalled for, but I felt so upset you went through my bag that I hit back in a way that I knew would hurt."

Robin looked down and said, "I never would kick your ass. But I do have the E for medical use. You know of MDMA assis…"

Raven continued the sentence with, "sted therapy, of course. My mom went through it. Star's crying? Go get her."

Meanwhile...

Although Starfire knew the English language for the most part due to the kiss with Robin months earlier, Starfire could not read English fluently, she managed enough through Robin's lessons to be able to read the doctor's note that said, "My patient Dick Grayson would benefit from the use of MDMA to treat his PTSD. I recommend that he take one pill every day with a fruit juice to cover up the bad taste."

Starfire thought to herself, "Wow. I made myself cry and Robin mad for doing what his doctor told him to do. I feel terrible. I should go apologize."

Around the same time when she opened the door, Robin came and they bumped into each other.

Starfire said, "I have something to tell you."

Robin said, "Same here."

They walked into the back room and Starfire said, "You first."

Robin said, "I'm sorry for making you cry and not telling you straight up exactly what I take."

Starfire said, "OK. I'm sorry for overreacting and making, as you say, a mountain out of a molehill."

Robin asked, "Anything else or do we just make up or out?"

Starfire said, "Yeah. Don't take out any anger on Raven. She doesn't deserve it."

Robin asked, "On a side note, have I ever told you how sexy your legs look in those jeans?"

Starfire blushed and smiled.

Robin asked, "You wanna make out?"

Starfire asked innocently, "What is that?"

Robin smiled and whilst running his hand through Starfire's soft, red hair, said, "I'll show you if you want."

Starfire said, "Show me how!"

So Robin showed Starfire how to have a good make-out session.

Meanwhile...

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all talking about the music of Nirvana.

Raven said to Cyborg, "Dude, I don't care what any of you say, Nevermind was far better than Bleach."

Cyborg responded, "Are you saying that you're a fangirl of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and "Lithium"?"

Beast Boy said, "While Nevermind and Bleach are good, MTV Unplugged in New York sold Nirvana for me, man."

Cyborg shrugged and looked up.

A sign on the road said, "Ponderosa-47 miles".

Beast Boy asked Robin (still making out), "We're going to Ponderosa, right?"

Robin said from inside the room, "Yep."

Beast Boy said, "I need to get some directions, so I'm coming in."

Robin practically shouted, "Don't come in here!"

Beast Boy said, "What's going on?"

Robin muttered, "Tell you later."


	6. Ponderosa

In a short amount of time, Cyborg read a sign that read "Ponderosa-17 miles" and announced to the RV, "17 miles out, y'all."

By this time, Robin and Starfire's session was over.

Raven asked, "Star, how was it?"

Star mentally got nervous and asked, "How was what?"

Raven stared at Star and said, "Robin was teaching you to make out."

Robin and Starfire both stared at Raven and asked, "How did you know that?"

Raven said, "Next time, take your phone out of your pocket, dude! You accidentally dialed me. I heard everything."

Beast Boy's MP3 player started playing "Dose of Dopeness" by Kid Cudi.

Robin went to change the song, but Beast Boy smacked Robin's hand away and said, "Let it play."

They finally started to see pine trees after a seemingly endless amount of desert and plains terrain.

Starfire adjusted her sweater and skinny jeans.

Raven said, "Alright. Almost there, no cops and memories being made."

Beast Boy said, "You know it, Rae."

Robin said, "Alright, y'all, look. I've been here before, place is a good place, but a mecca for members of a motorcycle club known as the Saints of Anarchy. So watch your backs, or they might stab you in them."

Cyborg said, "And you wait 'till now to tell us?"

Robin said, "We're the Titans. Supervillians got nothing on us, I ain't so worried about some bikers."

Cyborg nodded and pretty soon, the Titans made it Ponderosa, and thus, safely across the state and were pulling into the gas station.

The Titans stepped out and noticed four bikers near their bikes.

Robin asked the biggest one, "Do I know you?"

The biker said, "I don't know. Do I know? Nope, I don't know."

The biker approached Robin and said, "I don't remember inviting you to my town and taking up an ass-ton of space with your RV."

Robin shrugged and said, "I don't suppose you did."

The biker reached near his belt.

The rest of the Titans got ready to fight.

The biker laughed and said, "I had your crew going there! What's up Guardrail?"

Robin smiled and said, "Not much, Pipes. Who are they?"

Pipes said, "The black guy is Rooker, the skinny white boy is Doorag, and you've already known Rembrandt."

Pipes motioned to the rest of the Titans, "Who are they?"

Robin said, "The hyper green kid is Beast Boy, the girl in the indigo coat is Raven, the black guy is Cyborg, and the girl with red hair is Starfire."

Pipes nodded and said, "What brings you by Ponderosa?"

Robin said with a smile, "Trying to get away from the hell of Jump City."

Pipes said, "Yeah man, I used to roll around there, but left once I visited Ponderosa."

Robin asked, "Yo man, where do I get the keys I left here?"

Pipes replied, "I'd try Easy and Iris over at the registry office."

Robin said, "Thanks man. Hey Rembrandt!"

The two went back to their vehicles and Rembrandt waved to Robin.

Starfire asked, "Who was that?"

Robin answered, "Pipes. Leader of the Ponderosa Wreckers. One of my best friends in Ponderosa."

Cyborg said, "Dude, we thought he was going for a knife or gun."

Robin told the Titans, "I don't know about all the Wreckers, but Pipes and Rembrandt are alright. Titans, I gotta go grab the keys to the cabin. Hang out here."


	7. Waiting

Beast Boy was finishing the movie that he and Raven started watching when Raven walked in and said, "Wanna blaze up?"

Beast Boy asked, "Is weed your life?"

Raven said, "You forgot the sex and hanging out with the Titans."

Beast Boy said, "Well, yeah but… the sex? I thought you were a virgin!"

Raven said, "Bitch, please."

She removed her trench coat, she had on a red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. She said with a lusty tone, "You know you want some of it, BB."

Beast Boy said, "No, Raven. No sex."

Raven revealed a blunt and asked, "Hit this with me?"

Beast Boy said, "I freaking hate tobacco smoke."

Raven said, "This isn't a cigar, this is packed full of purple haze. The good stuff too."

After a long silence, Beast Boy said, "Sure. Where's my lighter?"

10 minutes later…

The bedroom of the RV was filled with the sweet smell of purple haze.

Raven and Beast Boy were on the bed, giggling like idiots.

Beast Boy said, "I… I wonder, what would Rob, Cy, and Star would be like if they blazed up."

Raven pressed herself directly against Beast Boy and said, "We should try to do that tonight, BB.

Beast Boy took a silent moment to enjoy the feeling of Raven's large breasts pressing against his chest.

Beast Boy muttered, "We should try, Rae. We should."

Beast Boy's MP3 player started playing "Purple Haze" and he mentioned, "Rae, this dude's voice in my head keeps singing about purple haze. You hear the voice?"

Raven thought for a second and said, "I thought I was the only one who heard the voice, dude."

Raven said, "Man. This is probably your second time getting lifted."

Beast Boy said, "Yeah, Rae. It is. What 'bout you? How much do you get lifted?"

Raven leaned over, stroked Beast Boy's face and said, "BB, the last time I smoked this much, I made out with a random chick on the bus."

Beast Boy asked, "Oh yeah? When was that?"

Raven said, "Yesterday."

Raven and Beast Boy broke out laughing.

Meanwhile…

Cyborg and Starfire sat outside the RV, enjoying the cool mountain air. They had just gotten several drinks for the crew.

Starfire asked, "Cyborg, what do you think Raven and Beast Boy are doing in the RV?"

Cyborg said, "Probably smoking weed, screwing, or both."

Cyborg pulled out a slim bottle and opened the cap.

Starfire asked, "What is that?"

Cyborg said, "Whiskey."

Starfire said, "You shouldn't be drinking."

Cyborg responded, "You're not my mom."

Starfire muttered, "Because you're gonna be driving."

Cyborg said, "Oh yeah. My bad."

Cyborg put the bottle in his coat pocket, inhaled, and told Star, "Yep. They're smoking. I can smell the Buddha."

After a brief few seconds, Cyborg said, "Star. Something's bothering you. What?"

Starfire shrugged and said, "I worry for Robin."

Cyborg said, "Look. Ecstasy isn't that big a deal."

Starfire said, "No. I meant roaming around with the… Wreckers all over this town.

Cyborg said, "I wouldn't worry. Think about all he's been through, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, the Penguin, Mr. Freeze, the Joker, Slade, just to name a few. Nothing's killed him yet."

Starfire said, "Yeah. But, I'm his girlfriend, I still worry for him."

Robin walked up and said, "Got the key."

Starfire ran up and hugged Robin.

Robin said, "Hey Star."

Starfire said, "I was worried for you. Did a Wrecker harm you?"

Robin said, "No. The Wreckers' leader is my friend. It's the Saints of Anarchy you should be worried about."

Cyborg asked, "Where do we go?"

Robin said, "I'll tell you."


	8. At the Cabin

The Titans were driving around and Robin said to Cyborg, "Go down the road about 3 blocks and make a left onto Pinyon Nut Rd."

Cyborg said, "You got it."

Beast Boy asked, "If we're staying in a cabin, why did we take this RV?"

Cyborg answered, "The T-Car didn't pass the emission test. I haven't gotten the chance to make the modifications yet. But this RV did. Plus there's no space for Robin's Harley on the T-Car."

Starfire said, "Friends Beast Boy and Raven, what is wrong with your eyes? Have you been weeping?"

Beast Boy thought and shrugged, but Raven grabbed his shoulder and whispered, "Our eyes are probably bloodshot as shit."

Beast Boy said, "There isn't anything to worry about, Star."

Starfire smiled and turned around to face the road.

Pretty soon, they made it to the cabin.

Robin opened the door and said, "There's 3 rooms, but one of the rooms has a bunk bed, plus an extra."

Starfire said, "Where Robin sleeps, I sleep."

Cyborg said, "I gotta go solo, y'all."

Robin said, "Tell you what. I'll bunk with BB and Star, Rae and Cy can duel each other for their rooms."

Contrary to what Robin said, Raven and Cyborg got along with the room choices and the Titans began unpacking.

Raven's Room (Raven's POV)

"OK. I got a lot of shit. Probably not as much as Star and Cy though. Let's see. Indigo trenchcoat, multiple outfits, multiple flannel shirts, lighter, phone, money, knife, "other stuff". It's not complete, but I'm OK. I have my weed, my liquor, my friends, and my Sudafed 12 hour nasal decongestant. Hey, no one's asked me yet, but I have allergies, so the Sudafed is nice."

(No POV)

After unpacking completely, she sat on the bed, locked the door, and I'll let you imagine what she did.

Meanwhile...

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were unpacking and talking about the forest and Ponderosa.

Starfire asked, "Boyfriend Robin, how high in the air are we?"

Robin said, "After we're done here, I'll show you."

Beast Boy called top bunk and asked Starfire and Robin, "Can I ask you guys a serious question?"

Starfire said, "Beast Boy, you are my friend and his friend. You can ask us anything."

Beast Boy said, "What's up with Raven? I mean, first she's always mean to me and never talks to me, then we smoke a blunt together, and then she wants to have sex with me. What's up?"

Robin asked, "What makes you think she wanted to have sex with you?"

An awkward silence. Robin's face fell.

Robin said, "Dude, you didn't."

Beast Boy said, "No, I didn't. But she came really close to pressuring me."

Starfire asked, "Beast Boy, why is this important?"

Beast Boy looked away from them and said, "Because I have had a crush on her ever since I met her."

Robin said, "Figures."

Beast Boy continued, "But I don't know if she does or not. What do I do?"

Robin said, "I'm going to talk to Raven. I'll see what she says."

Starfire said, "You were going to show me something?"

Robin said, "Yeah. C'mon. You too, bro."

All three walked out and on the porch, they found a Cyborg with his feet up and drinking out of a styrofoam cup.

They all (minus Raven and Cyborg) went to a cliff with a sudden drop.

The cliff was a perfect view of the forest and Ponderosa.

Starfire gasped.

Robin said, "Takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

Starfire nodded.

Beast Boy said, "Damn, that's how high we are."

Robin said, "Raven's probably higher than all of us."

They burst out laughing.

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy walked back to the cabin, with Robin discussing a journey around the forest with Starfire.

Robin said to Cyborg, "Keep an eye on the place. Star and I are gonna ride around on my Harley."

Robin asked Beast Boy, "You sure you don't want to go?"

Beast Boy said, "I want to have a 1 on 1 with Cy."

Robin nodded, put on his black leather vest with angel wings patches sewn onto it, and started to inspect his Harley.

Robin told Starfire, "On the dresser in our room, there is a brown leather jacket. Go get it, please."

Starfire walked to the room, grabbed the jacket, but on the way back down the hall, she heard a strange moaning noise from Raven's room. Since there was a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, Starfire just kept moving.

She held up the jacket, Robin nodded and she walked down.

Robin said, "Put the jacket on. If I fall off, it should stop a lot of damage. I mean, that jacket stopped a knife stab."

Starfire asked, "How can dried cow skin stop a knife stab?"

Robin shrugged and said, "Luck. Get on and hold on."

She held on and they sped off down the road.


	9. On the PorchAt a Bar

Cyborg had a six pack (minus one) of Coors with him on the porch, admiring an old car parked in the open garage, when Beast Boy walked up and grabbed a seat next to him and asked, "You mind if I grab a Coors?"  
Cyborg said, "It's all you, man."  
Beast Boy grabbed a Coors and asked, "Cy, you know about women, right?"  
Cyborg nodded.  
"Well, Raven's acting weird."  
Cyborg commented, "Raven was born weird. What else is new?"  
Beast Boy said, "She wants to have sex with me."  
Cyborg was about to take a sip of his Coors when Beast Boy said that, he spat out his Coors.  
Beast Boy continued, "First three months, she's mean to me. Then we smoke a little, then she wants to screw. What's up?"  
Cyborg shrugged and said, "Maybe it's a demon thing. Maybe she's bipolar, you know?"  
Beast Boy asked, "So what do I do?"  
Cyborg said, "Tell her what you think, man. Here she comes. If you need to get some courage, go to the bathroom."  
Raven came out wearing a rblue flannel and a pair of lace leggings.  
Beast Boy blew past her, running to the bathroom.  
Raven sighed and sat next to Cyborg and asked, "Why do the Titans hate me?"  
Cyborg said, "Yo, I don't hate you, Star doesn't hate anyone, and Beast Boy for sure doesn't hate you, Rae."  
Raven slightly smiled and said, "I want to start something new with BB, but he's been sending me weird vibes recently."  
Cyborg knew that Raven wanted to have sex with Beast Boy, but he lay low.  
Cyborg said, "He says you were constantly mean to him for 3 months, what gives?"  
Raven looked down and said, "I know, and it tears me up inside, knowing that I've been causing one of my only friends so much pain."  
Cyborg asked, "Excuse my rashness, but why do you suddenly care now?"  
Raven said, "I took some of the mescaline and I realize that I've been a terrible person recently."  
Cyborg looked into Raven's eyes and saw a mix of pain and regret.  
Cyborg finally asked, "Do you have any feelings for Beast?"  
Raven nodded and asked, "Why? Does he?"  
Cyborg shrugged and said, "Last I checked, we didn't come up here to be all sad and sorry, we came up here to hang out and have fun."  
Around that moment, Beast Boy walked out and said, "I glanced in your room and saw several burnt joints and some mescaline missing. Why haven't you overdosed and you're not in a coma on the floor?"  
Raven smiled and said, "You wanna know how I never overdose on anything?"  
Cyborg said, "Yes. Please share the secret."  
Raven said, "My mom was a human impregnated by my dad who was a demon. Basically, the human part of me can get the high out of something, but the demon part of me eliminates the possibility of overdose. Or something along those lines."  
Cyborg said, "That makes some sense."  
Beast Boy told Raven and Cyborg, "C'mon, what are you doing? Just some Coors? Where's the damn Fireball?"  
Raven said, "That's right, BB!"  
So, in a nutshell, the three got very, very drunk.  
Meanwhile…  
Robin and Starfire blew through the street on the Harley motorcycle.  
Starfire held on tight to Robin.  
Robin said, "Star, stay close. I'm here to grab a bottle from Rembrandt."  
They kept riding until the came up to a biker club.  
They walked in and walked to a table and sat down.  
There was a very brief fight between a guy wearing a leather jacket with an Iron Cross patch and a guy wearing a denim vest with an anarchy symbol patch.  
Robin muttered to Starfire, "The guys that wear leather and have Iron Crosses or angel wing patches sewn on are Wreckers, but the guys with the weird A's sewn on their denim are Saints of Anarchy, the Wreckers' biggest rivals."  
Starfire asked, "What happens if one of the… Saints of Anarchy come over here?"  
Robin said, "He'll probably think you and I are Wreckers and start a fight."  
Robin glanced back over and found two Wreckers standing over the Saint that started the fight. He thought they looked familiar until he said, "Pipes! Rembrandt!"  
They turned and saw Robin and Starfire and walked over and said, "Hey Guardrail and… I never caught your name."  
Starfire opened her mouth, but Robin said, "Her name is Starfire."  
Pipes said, "Yeah, you told me at the gas station earlier, I mean her road name."  
Robin nodded.  
Starfire asked, "Road name?"  
Robin said, "Nickname."  
Robin turned to Pipes and asked, "What about Aztec?"  
Pipes said, "Yeah. Aztec. Has a nice ring to it."  
Rembrandt said, "Yeah. Hey, tell you what, Guardrail, here's the bottle of Everclear I owe you."  
Rembrandt passed the bottle under the table and Robin put it in his vest pocket.  
Robin said, "Much appreciated, Rembrandt. Star, we gotta go."  
When Starfire and Robin got up, a drunk member of the Saints came up to Starfire, felt her up and said, "I'm gonna screw you, sexy red whore."  
Starfire screamed, "Robin!"  
Robin turned and decked the Saint in the head.  
Ten Saints came to assist their downed comrade and finish Robin.  
The leader of this group of Saints came over and said, "Hey Pipes! Control your boy!"  
Pipes said nothing.  
The leader came over and slammed his hand down on the table saying, "Hey, I'm talking to you, boy!  
Pipes drew a dagger and pinned the leader's hand to the table, while Rembrandt smashed a bottle on the head of the nearest Saint.  
Robin kicked a guy in the throat and he went down like a sack of bricks.  
The rest of the Saints gang attacked Robin, trying to dish out punishment, but Robin was able to resist pretty well.  
Pipes and Rembrandt got in the mob and Pipes said, "Guardrail, get Aztec back home. We got these guys."  
Robin said, "You sure, Pipes?"  
Pipes said with a joking smirk, "Guardrail, get her out before I bust your ass!"  
Robin grabbed Starfire and they ran to the Harley.  
A Saint followed him out with a sawed off lever shotgun in hand and took aim at Starfire.  
It looked like the Saint was going to kill Starfire when Pipes ran out and threw an empty bottle at the Saint's head, who lost his aim and fired in the air.  
Robin suddenly reached in the side saddle, put his bottle in and pulled out a nickel plated Colt Detective Special, and fired a shot, which went into each of the Saint's legs.  
The Saint screamed, "You fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"  
Robin told Starfire, "Stay on the bike." He dismounted and walked to the Saint.  
The Saint's hand was on the shotgun, but Robin slammed his boot on his hand. Robin heard a few bones make a painful "crack" noise. Robin picked up the shotgun and said, "Be thankful I ain't killing you, boy."  
Robin put the shotgun on the side saddle, the revolver in his pocket, and took off with Starfire on the bike.  
Halfway home, Starfire said, "Stop the vehicle!"  
They came to a stop.  
Starfire asked, "OK. What did we do to the Saints? And why do you have that?"  
Robin said, "The Saints expect everything done their way and try to defeat anyone who opposes, basically, the Saint's mindset is the polar opposite of the Wreckers, on top of that, the Wreckers is just a volunteer biker club, the Saints of Anarchy is a full blown criminal gang, and Pipes sold me my revolver a year ago for $250. Answer your question? Oh, and the shotgun, I took to make sure he can't hurt anyone else with it."  
Starfire nodded and said, "You shot that guy without hesitation."  
Robin started to speed back up and said, "Yeah. He was going to kill you if it wasn't for the combined efforts of myself and Pipes, he would have and I would have killed him for killing you. Besides, I shot him non-fatally. He'll live unless Pipes smacks the hell outta him. Besides, the Saints don't think twice or even once about killing, so neither can I about wounding them."  
Starfire smiled and thought, "I will never leave him. He's willing to kill and go to prison to protect me. He is such a good boyfriend."


End file.
